Duel of the Mates
by Veemo-er
Summary: Polli and Rima face off in a 1v1


Duel of the Mates

Wahoo World. Known for its vomit-inducing rides, unhealthy yet addictive snacks and cash-grab games, it is one of the many highlights of Inkopolis. On top of this, it is also known for its large map for turf wars, ranked and league battles. On this fateful day, the map had been reserved for a small battle, between two Octolings. Although these two were friends, they had both decided that they wanted to have a battle, just to see who'd come out on top. However, their friends had successfully convinced them to put in some stakes: whoever lost had to go on the Great White Drop, Wahoo's most infamous ride, dropping the riders from 500 feet. Neither of these Octolings were fans of rides at all. In fact, they tended to vomit for minute after minute on even the smallest roller-coasters. And so because of what was on the line, both were willing to risk it all against each other.

On one side of the map, Polli was making the final checks on her Heavy Splatling Remix. It was the first weapon she ever felt truly confident in using, and she knew every detail of it, inside and out.

"Need some water P?"

Polli looked and saw that her brother, Lucifer, was offering her a bottle. She gladly took it with a nod and a smile, before taking a long chug.

"Alright, you remember the rules Rolly Polli?"

Her girlfriend Galea asked, as she rubbed her shoulders.

"We've got three minutes. Whoever splats the other first wins. Loser has to ride the great white drop." Polli stated, as if she had memorized it.

"And which snack do you want to eat as we watch as Rima pukes from the top?" Lucifer asked, with no doubt in his voice. Polli couldn't help but smirk at her brother's confidence in her.

"Peanuts, although I'm seriously fine with paying for them."

Galea walked in front of Polli, grabbed her cheeks, and pulled her right towards her face, as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Polli, I will say this for the last time. Winners should never have to pay for peanuts, their lucky girlfriends should."

Polli glanced at her brother, and he could do nothing but shrug.

On the other side of the map, Rima was refreshing charging her Kensa Mini Splatling over and over again, while her boyfriend Arven was pacing in front of her.

"Ok, she might have a greater range, but you have-"

"A much faster charging speed?" Rima asked, slightly amused. Arven froze in his tracks, as he thought about the situation.

"How many….um….how many times have I said that?"

"Five." Rima was smiling lovingly at her boyfriend, as he began to blush, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh um, sorry Rima..I just...really don't want you get sick…."

She then walked up to him, and gave him a smooch on the cheek.

"Trust me Arvy, you will not be seeing me barf today." She said confidently.

He smiled back, as the two gave a quick warm hug.

"Now go kick Polli's ass."

The Inklings and Octolings had taken their seats on the roof of a gift shop, as they prepared to watch the competition. Polli and Rima stood on the opposite sides of the stage, ready for battle. It was at this moment when the three of them noticed Novu was also sitting on the roof.

"Novu?!" Said Lucifer, clearly surprised. The Inkling slowly turned to look at them.

"Sup." She absentmindedly responded.

"Are...are you also here to watch?" Arven asked, also confused.

"No. I'm here to watch Polli kick Rima's ass. Remix gang."

Galea and Lucifer glanced at each other, while Arven raised his eyebrow. He brushed this aside, before clearing his throat, preparing to shout.

"Polli are you ready?!" He yelled to the Octoling.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" She responded. Galea noticed that she was looking at her, and gave her a supportive wink.

"Rima are you ready?!"

"You betcha!"

"BEGIN!!!"

The Octolings gave their splatlings a brief charge, before using it to turf a path out of their spawn, and swimming through the ink at a quick speed, clearly full of determination. Both were heading for the same location: the center. Here both would fight, until one of them would emerge victorious.

"C'mon Rima!! Show her what you can do!" Arven shouted reassuringly.

"POLLI! POLLI! POLLI!" Galea chanted, obviously getting hyped, as she even began to clap to it.

"You can do it Polli!" Lucifer added up upon, giving a quick clap himself.

Once both had reached the center, they hid behind the walls of the top. Polli made the first move, by throwing a point sensor to where she assumed Rima was hiding. Sure enough, she watched as a circle wrapped around someone, hiding behind the opposite wall. Smiling confidently, she began to charge up the remix, and walk out of her hiding. Suddenly, she was hit in the face with a burst bomb, as Rima appeared, and began to fire with the mini. Quickly noticing this, Polli hid back behind, and began to charge again, as Rima's ran out. But since Polli still had a better range no matter the charge, she quickly came back around, and Rima got hit a few times, before hiding herself. Feeling brave, she gave hers a longer charge, as she began to head closer to Rima's hiding spot. But as she made the turn and opened fire, her eyes widened when she saw that her competition was gone.

"DODGE THIS!!"

Polli looked and saw Rima throw a Splat hammer right at her. She gave a quick yelp, before diving out of the way. Rima speedily swam back up, gave a quick charge, and opened fire to where she assumed Polli had ran off to. But her eyes then widened in surprise, as Polli floated into the air, charging a booyah bomb. She wasted no time in throwing it right at her target. Rima, thinking fast, swam towards the center of the top, before jumping off. But Polli was also thinking fast, as she charged the remix back up, and fired it towards where Rima was heading. She then threw another point sensor, and began to follow her.

The two were now on Rima's side of spawn. Galea, Lucifer and Arven were on the edge of their seats, while Novu casually stared at the action. Rima now had a special charged up again, and Polli was at full charge, ready to go. But right before either of them could act, a strange sound began to echo across the stage.

"The heck is-" but Arven wasn't able to finish, for a booyah bomb had suddenly landed, exploded, and splatted both Polli and Rima. Every jaw dropped, except for Novu, who now seemed slightly interested.

"Oooooh, a twist…." she commented.

"What the….who….who just threw that?" Lucifer asked, unable to process what just happened.

The Octolings respawned on their sides, and instantly looked at the audience, just as bewildered. They then looked at each other, but after seeing each other's confusion, they then looked back. All of a sudden, someone began to swim into the center with an ink that matched the bomb. When he rose into his Inkling form, Galea instantly stood up.

"MELANO?!" She yelled in shock.

"Hellooooooooo." He answered with a smirk.

"Why the heck are you here? And more importantly, why exactly did you disrupt the battle?" Lucifer asked patiently, yet still bewildered.

"Oh no reason. I just wanted to prove that the aerospray pg is the better weapon." He said, as he held up his shiny blaster.

Nobody said a word. Arven and Lucifer were incredibly confused, as they looked at each other, both uncertain as to what they should do. But they then noticed that Galea had curled her hands into fists, and was starting to breathe heavily.

"Let me get this straight Melano….you splatted my Rolly Polli, just so that you could troll with us….?" She said through her intense breaths.

"Uh oh." Lucifer quietly said.

"...should we back up?" Arven asked, also getting nervous.

"No, she'll be coming to him."

Meanwhile, Melano wasn't making the situation any easier

"Mmmmmmmm…..yah. Basically."

Before Polli could say anything to her girlfriend, she was already super jumping down to the stage, Neo Splash-O-Matic in hands.

"I'M GONNA SKIN YOU ALIVE FOR SPLATTING MY GIRLFRIEND WITH YOUR TRASH WEAPON!!!!!!!"

Melano quickly began to swim away, as Galea chased him down with remarkable speed. Meanwhile, the remaining four gathered together on Polli's spawn, watching as Inkling chased Inkling.

"You sure we shouldn't do anything?" Arven asked again.

"Nah," Polli answered. "It's always good for Gally to take her rage out."

"GET BACK HERE YOU CHEAP-O!!!!"

The four couldn't help but laugh at the furious Inkling's threat. Even Novu chuckled at the new battle taking place. Although they didn't learn which splatling was better, they were certainly about to learn what the Neo-Splash and PG could.


End file.
